Introductions
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: This is a little series introducing my OCs. First up; The Great and Silly Icy!


**Ok, so this is a little mini series focusing on my reformed villains, NPCS, and Skylanders. The first one is an ice dragon, who was raised by Spyro and refers to him as her "big brother"**

 **Icy:** Yup!

 **Spyro: Ok, so only the OCs belong to her.**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

/

Cynder looked both ways. She walked slowly down the hallway. _Ok, so far so good,_ she thought to herself. She kept moving. As long as that little hyperactive wreck didn't come her way, she'd be ok.

"Cindy!"

 _Crash!_

Cynder felt herself tumble to the ground. She groaned, and looked up. On top of her, a small, white dragon was grinning. She had baby blue eyes, a horn like Whirlwind's, only with a snowflake on the top of it, wings like Spyro's, only with white outsides and pale blue insides, a pale blue underbelly, pale blue spines, small claws, and a pale blue snowflakes on her body. Cynder sighed.

"Hello, Icy." She grumbled. The ice dragon grinned.

"Cindy, wanna play tag?!" She asked eagerly. Cynder groaned. She had been trying to avoid Icy all week now. The first few days had been total failures. Icy had already flown next to her, popped up in her room, and crashed into her on a sled. The sled part was really confusing. Why did she even have a sled indoors anyway? Icy was ridiculous and random.

"I'm, uh, busy." She replied. Icy cocked her head to one side.

"With what?" She asked. Before Cynder could reply, Spyro walked in.

"Don't worry, Cynder. I'll take care of it." He said. Icy's eyes widened.

"Spyro!" She shrieked. Icy then rammed into the purple dragon. "How's my big bro doing?!" She asked. Spyro smiled.

"He's doing fine, thank you." Spyro said. Cynder smiled. She knew the whole story. Before he joined the Skylanders, while walking one day, Spyro came across an ice dragon egg. He took it in, and, before long, it hatched into the ice dragon known as Icy. From that day forward, Spyro acted as Icy's mom, dad, and big brother. Before they got separated. When the two reunited a few weeks ago, they started back on their sister-brother relationship.

"So, wanna play tag?" She asked eagerdly. Suddenly, a fish man portaled in.

"Your tag game might have to wait." He said. While Icy frowned, Spyro glaced at the Gillman curiously.

"How come, Gill?" He asked. Gill Grunt looked over at Spyro.

"We've got problems with Noodles. Master Eon needs us to go on a mission to stop him." He replied. Spyro nodded. Cynder sighed. She'd pretty much do anything to get away from Icy's tag game.

/

When they got to the island Noodles was invading, Cynder was the first to step off. Her teammates on this mission were Gill, Spyro, Zap, Pop Fizz, and, unfortunately, Icy. They were glancing around. Icy frowned.

"Ok, so this mission seems to require stealth, power, speed, efficienty, and, most importantly, class." She said in a serious tone. She then turned to her best friend, Pop Fizz. "Fizz, I'm gonna need my squeaky clown nose." Icy told him. Pop Fizz saluted her, before running off. Flynn, who had brought them here, glanced at her.

"Why do you have a squeaky clown nose?" He asked her. Icy glanced up at Flynn.

"Never question why someone has a squeaky clown nose, Flynn. It's the first rule of being silly." She replied. Flynn gave Spyro a questioning look, before shrugging. Cynder sighed.

"Ok, why don't we head out?" Spyro suggested.

"Yep, I'm all set!" Icy said. She turned around, revealing she was wearing a red clown nose. She pressed it, and it squeaked. Cynder raised and eyebrow. Spyro smiled.

/

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How-."

"Will you please stop talking?!" Cynder screamed. They were walking into the forest. Spyro sighed gently. Pop Fizz was walking next to Icy, along with Zap.

"Will you please stop being a fun sponge?" Asked Zap. Cynder glared at the water dragon. Spyro sighed.

"This won't end well." He muttered. Icy squeezed her way in.

"Hey! Who wants to play with my squeaky nose?!" She asked. Pop Fizz hopped up and down.

"Me! Me! Me!" He chanted. Icy leaned in, and Pop Fizz squeaked the clown nose. Zap smiled.

"Hey, let me in on that!" He said, before leaning towards Icy. Icy leaned in, and he squeaked the squeaky nose. Cynder rolled her eyes. Spyro held up his right paw.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" He asked. Cynder listened. There was rustling noise, and she felt something slam onto her head. Then she blacked out.

/

When Cynder came to, she saw a horrifying sight. Her fellow comrades (except for Icy) were tied up. In front of them, there was a chuckling cyclops. Noodles. The others looked at each other. The cyclops chuckled.

"Well, so the little Skylanders are awake. Good." He said. Spyro glared at him.

"What's your plan?" Asked the purple dragon. Noodles glared.

"None of your beeswax! So, I'm just gonna let you go now." He said. Pop Fizz glanced over at Cynder.

"I think we're getting to him." He whispered. Noodles the laughed.

"PSYCHE! Now it's time to finish you!" He shouted. He rose his hands, and Cynder waited for it to be over. She closed her eyes.

"SILLY ATTACK!"

 _Crash!_

"What in Skylands?!"

When Cynder opened her eyes, she gaped. Climbing all over Noodles, wearing a clown nose, was Icy. Wherever the cyclops slapped, Icy would be away from that spot in a instant. After a while, Noodles collapsed. Icy, who was on his stomach, leapt off.

"Ugh, this-pant-is-pant-so-pant-not-worth-it! Come on guys, let's leave!" He said. Then, his minions gathered around, and they vanished. After this, Icy began unclipping the ropes that tied them up. Zap, who was the first to be freed, smiled.

"Icy, how'd you get away?!" He asked. Icy glanced over at him.

"I hid in a tree! There was a bird in there. It wasn't a happy bird." She replied. Spyro got up.

"Well, I'm just glad your safe." Spyro said. Cynder stood up.

"Wow, Icy. You did a good job." She said, smiling. Icy grinned back at her.

"Come on, Cynder. You know you wanna." She said, leaning close to Cynder. Cynder smiled.

"Fine." She said. Then she squeaked Icy's clown nose. She smiled.

"That was good! Do it again!" Icy said. Cynder grinned.

"Ok!" She said, before squeaking it again. This went on for a while, before Cynder noticed the others were staring at her. Cynder straightened up, and coughed.

"Um, ok...let's head back." Gill said. Cynder nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Cynder replied.

/

As the others got on the Dread-Yacht, Icy turned to Cynder.

"So, still too busy for a tag game?" She asked. Cynder smiled.

"You know what? My schedule just cleared up." She replied.

/

 **Ok, so my next chapter features Shimmer. Enjoy, review, all that good stuff.**


End file.
